The invention herein is directed to azatetracycle compounds of the general formula ##STR3## wherein A can be NH or a covalent bond, wherein p can be 1 or 0, Ar represents an aromatic moiety as will hereinafter be further discussed, B represents NH or O and D represents the tetracyclic structure ##STR4##
The azatetracylic compounds of the present invention are useful in the treatment of gastrointestinal motility disorders such as gastroesophageal reflux, non-ulcer dyspepsia, delayed gastric emptying, ileus, irritable bowel syndrome, and the like. Further, the compounds of the present invention exhibit 5-HT.sub.3 antagonist activity making the compounds useful as 5 HT.sub.3 antagonists. The compounds are therefore useful as antiemetics, analgesics, anxiolytics, and exhibit utility in the treatment of substance abuse, schizophrenia, depression, and migraine headaches, presenile and senile dementia (i.e., Alzheimer's disease and senile dementia of the Alzheimer type), and enhancers of intra-nasal absorption of bioactive compounds.
Aza-adamantyl compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,453 and are mentioned generically in: U.K. Patent 2,152,049A; European application 0189002A2; and U.K. Patent 21,169,292B.
Azabicyclic nonanes are disclosed in European Patent application 0094742A2. Additional azabicyclic compounds are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,387; European application 323,077A; European Patent 0230718Al; J. Med. Chem. (1987) 30,1535; Australian Patent 8767121; European Patent 0094742A2; Australian Patent 8207867; and European Patent 031539082. In addition general azabicyclic systems are disclosed in the following patents: European Patent A2; U.K. Patent 2166726A; European Patent A2; European Patent 0220011A2; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,336,259; 4,273,778; and 4,797,406.